Letters from the Damned
by Ciel Noir
Summary: A series of letters illuminate the events leading up to Pueblo's downfall as Saddler arrives and unleashes Las Plagas on the population.
1. Letter 1: Elías to Carmen

Letter 1

Elías Ruiz to Carmen Ortega

10th August 2002 (from Cádiz)

Dearest Carmen,

It's been twenty minutes since you left. I told myself I'd wait a few days before writing to you, but after you left the apartment I felt restless, and before I knew it I had a pen in hand.

I started writing this on the veranda but it's too hot, so I'm lying on the bed now. The only place you want to be in Cádiz in this heat is the house or the beach, and I can't face a packed bus in this weather so I'm staying in. You mentioned you live near a lake, that must be nice. Even when you do make it to the beach here it's always swelling with tourists. No offence.

My next employment interview isn't until Wednesday. To be honest I'm dreading it. If my parents were still alive they'd be horrified, but it's really not so difficult living off the welfare system. I would like to move out of this apartment though. Without you it looks like a regular old _apartamento de soltero_ again. Do you remember those beautiful condos we walked past near the port? I'd love to live in one of those someday.

So, how is it now you're back in Pueblo? I hope going back to work hasn't been too torturous. Give my regards to Ana.

With all my affection,

Elías.


	2. Letter 2: Carmen to Elías

Letter 2

Carmen Ortega to Elías Ruiz

12th August 2002 (from Pueblo)

Dearest Elías,

Getting back to work on a farm after two weeks doing nothing is hard. Pueblo wasn't exactly relaxed before I left two weeks ago but it seems worse now. People are stressed because there's no work. Ana and me are lucky to have our jobs on Don Esteban's farm. He's a grumpy _cabrón _but he pays quite well and really I'm grateful for the work. Like I was telling you before there's really no industry here and labour's hard to come by. You don't like your apartment, but at least you don't have to share. Ana's a good girl but living with anyone but a husband gets to you after a while.

Anyway I'm sorry to rant like this but actually I already feel a bit better. I've heard keeping a diary is similar, but I'd be way too scared someone would find it if I wrote one.

I have a day off Thursday, and I'm spending the whole day at the lake. You should get to the beach or you'll turn into a hermit.

With all my affection,

Carmen.


	3. Letter 3: Elías to Carmen

Letter 3

Elías Ruiz to Carmen Ortega

14th August 2002 (from Cádiz)

Dearest Carmen,

I almost missed my appointment at the welfare office this afternoon! I woke up twenty minutes before I was meant to be there at three, threw some clothes on and called a taxi, which I can hardly afford, but I can't afford not to receive payments either. I was five minutes late for an appointment once and they wouldn't let me in. The whole thing is a farce as far as I'm concerned, and I'm sure they think the same. They ask how my job seeking is going, I say fine. They ask where I've sent applications, I list some shops I passed on the way there. We shake hands and a few days later I'm paid for it.

The weather's cooled a little today so I went for a walk through _La Viña _and spent the rest of the afternoon in a café writing notes for a new book I have in mind. Maybe next time you're on holiday here I'll be published and I'll sign you a copy.

I'm sorry things are so hard back home. I hope you're not working too much and enjoy your day at the lake tomorrow.

With all my affection,

Elías.

PS: I know I mentioned this before, but why don't you give me your phone number? There is something romantic about receiving letters but it's hardly practical.


	4. Letter 4: Saddler to Salazar

Letter 4

Osmund Saddler to Ramon Salazar

14th August 2002 (from Madrid)

Dear Castellan Salazar,

Allow me to preface this by explaining that I am aware of your village's diminishing situation. I have had an informant posted in Pueblo for several weeks and his reports indicate that rising unemployment and a lack of resources are causing problems for the local inhabitants. I understand you must be a proud man, but there is no hiding the fact that your village is doomed to falling out of existence, either by an uprising or total abandonment.

I would therefore like to propose a solution. I know that you have no political power in the village but there is something you can do to help your people and yourself. My research has led me to understand that your castle is built on top of what I believe is the only remaining dwelling of an organism discovered by my organisation in the days of our ancestors. According to records, the first Salazar castellan opposed my organisation's work to study the organism and sealed off access to the caves where they lived below the castle.

I propose that you allow my group access to the caves to see if there are any surviving specimens of this organism. In return, I am prepared to provide substantial compensation in both cash and resources. I will allow you to present as much of this as you deem fit to the people of Pueblo and allow them to believe that the money has come from you.

At the very least, I ask that you permit me a meeting in your castle so that we can properly discuss my plans and negotiate a deal for your trouble.

Yours sincerely,

Lord Osmund Saddler, Head of _Los Illuminados_.


	5. Letter 5: Carmen to Elías

Letter 5

Carmen Ortega to Elías Ruiz

16th August 2002 (from Pueblo)

Dearest Elías

It's not that bad here. Yesterday was really nice. I went to the lake and it was very busy, but I managed to find a quiet spot away from the cabins and laid down by the water with a _romántica_. After a few pages I fell asleep and when I woke up the sun was already on its way behind the hills. I'd had a dream I was walking through a forest with no clear end. I was alone but I didn't mind because I knew that I'd find the edge soon, because there's no such thing as an endless forest. It sounds pretty average but I wish I could describe how nice I felt. I wish I had a knack for writing like you do.

It was almost dark by the time I got home. I changed and walked back out onto the village square, and could hear music coming from I didn't know where. I followed the sound to the path leading up to the farm and saw Don Jose sitting on his doorstep with a guitar. He was playing to a group of children, but some adults had started gathering so I joined them and listened for a while. Even when the sun had gone it was so hot I felt dizzy so I sat down on the path. Ana came down after work and we chatted for a while with the people there. Jose played for so long, I could see sweat dripping from his face. But I think he was so flattered by the crowd he didn't want to stop. Jose's wife Maria brought out some red wine and cola and we made some _calimochos_. It was like a little concert.

Today I was back to work at dawn. I never feel tired in the summer, though. I think I'm solar powered. Unlike you, lazy bones.

With all my affection,

Carmen.


	6. Letter 6: Elías to Carmen

Letter 6

Elías Ruiz to Carmen Ortega

18th August 2002 (from Cádiz)

Dearest Carmen,

How quaint that sounds! I've obviously never been to Pueblo but it sounds paradisiacal! I can almost imagine spending my life somewhere like that, drinking wine in the sun and going swimming in the lake. It reminds me a lot of the summers I used to spend in Barbate. My dad used to drive me and my mum out there as soon as school was out and we'd stay in a villa they owned. In fact there was a beach there called _Nuestra Señora del Carmen_. If there's any chance you can make it back here before the end of the summer I'm taking you there. I just wish we still had the villa.

All that said, I couldn't imagine not living in a city. If you have to walk more than fifteen minutes to find an ATM it's too rural in my opinion.

This weekend was surprisingly good. The weather cooled just a little on Friday so I went for a walk and did some writing in the park. When I got home there was a voicemail from a Spanish guy I met when I was in India last year. He was back in Sevilla and wanted to meet up, so he got the train down yesterday and I showed him around Cádiz. The tour was a lot like the one I gave you actually, we went to the _Plaza de Mina_, the Roman theatre, Candelaria Fortress, etc etc. We went to a bar after dinner and he met a Portuguese girl who was on holiday so I lost him pretty quickly after that.

How has work been? I hope you weren't too hungover yesterday.

With all my affection,

Elías.


	7. Letter 7: Salazar to Saddler

Letter 7

Ramon Salazar to Osmund Saddler

19th August 2002 (from Castillo Salazar, near Pueblo)

Dear Lord Saddler,

First of all, please excuse the delay in my response. Your letter came as quite a surprise to me, and, as you say, amid a troubled time in my village. Having neither parents I can turn to for advice, nor even a wife I can share my troubles with, I find myself able only to rely on my own counsel in deciding how to proceed. At eighteen years of age I hope you can understand that this is a rather great responsibility and I pray that you forgive the time I have allowed myself to make a decision.

Before I do give an answer I feel it necessary to arrange a meeting face-to-face, so we can discuss the specific details of your plan. I also have quite a few questions. Respectfully, I am most curious as to how your organisation came across the tiny dot on Spain's map we call Pueblo. You seem to have quite a thorough knowledge of my family's history, and again I find it hard to imagine how you came across this information. You must understand that the founder of this castle sealed the caves for a reason, therefore I will not open them unless I understand your intentions.

This is not to say however that I am not very interested in your proposal. As the eighth in a line of castellans to preside over this castle's affairs, I feel the weight of my ancestors' history on my shoulders and find myself, unlike even my father only a few years ago, reduced to a mere figurehead in the eyes of the people of Pueblo, if even that. I therefore feel responsible not only for continuing the successful running of the castle but also for restoring our family's image in the eyes of the villagers. I can only proceed if I feel that opening the caves will benefit both the future of the Salazar dynasty and the well-being of the people of Pueblo.

I hope that you will accept my proposal to meet here in person so we can discuss the details of your proposal. Please find my contact details overleaf and telephone or write to me again at your convenience.

Yours sincerely,

Ramon Salazar, 8th castellan of Castillo Salazar


	8. Letter 8: Salazar to Mendez

Letter 8

Ramon Salazar to Bitores Mendez

21st August 2002 (sent by courier from Castillo Salazar, near Pueblo)

Dear Sr. Mendez

I have just received a telephone call from Lord Saddler, the head of an organisation called _Los Illuminados _based in Madrid. He will be arriving at the castle tomorrow evening at 8 o'clock to discuss plans to fund a regeneration project in Pueblo. His ideas sound extremely promising, this could be the chance we have been waiting for to pull Pueblo out of the mud. I expect you to arrive an hour early so I can explain the details of his proposal before he arrives. The three of us will have a meeting to discuss his plans and then we will have dinner. Dress formally, and please do not wear your eye patch this time.

Respectfully,

Ramon Salazar.


	9. Letter 9: Elías to Carmen

Letter 9

Elías Ruiz to Carmen Ortega

22nd August 2002 (from Cádiz)

Dearest Carmen,

Why haven't you replied? I was getting used to receiving a letter every two days and was disappointed when I woke up on Tuesday and found nothing waiting for me. It's been almost a week now, is anything wrong?

I was excited to tell you about what happened to me on Monday. I got a callback from one of the few jobs I applied for that I actually wanted. It's nothing amazing, just a restaurant on the beach. I've been there many times, they do amazing fried fish. The job will be worth it just for the free lunches. I lied on my application and said I'd been a waiter in a few hotels. A friend told me I should say that because a lot of restaurant owners know each other so I'm more likely to get away with it. In any case I have an interview tomorrow so as long as they don't call my references I should be fine. Going back to work won't be fun but I'm starting to get tired of eating rice and potatoes every night.

That's about all at the moment. The heat's back with a vengeance, I'm spending most of my days in bed with all the windows open.

Hoping to hear from you soon.

With all my affection,

Elías.


	10. Letter 10: Saddler to Salazar

Letter 10

Osmund Saddler to Ramon Salazar

25th August 2002 (from Madrid)

Dear Castellan Salazar

I am writing to tell you that I am delighted with the results of our meeting on the 22nd. I truly believe you have made the right choice and that our partnership will usher in a new wave of prosperity in your village.

To confirm, I will be arriving on the morning of the 30th with my entourage and supplies, to be housed in your castle, and livestock, to be provided to the farm. I will stay in the house down the path from Sr. Mendez, and will make an announcement with you in the village square at noon. Delegation of jobs for the opening of the mines and the running of farm will be carried out immediately, with work to start the following day. Upon confirmation of the organism's existence you will be paid the agreed sum.

I very much look forward to meeting you again and to beginning our partnership.

Yours sincerely,

Lord Saddler, Head of _Los Illuminados_.


	11. Letter 11: Elías to Carmen

Letter 11

Elías Ruiz to Carmen Ortega

27th August 2002 (from Cádiz)

It's been over a week since I've heard from you. Please Carmen, what's wrong? Is it because I pestered you about your phone number? I don't mind if you'd rather send letters. I'm not used to such shyness, so please don't mistake my eagerness for insensitivity. I really like you and I'd love to meet you again when you can.

I had an interview yesterday with the restaurant on the beach. It was at 9am, which is around the time I've been going to bed recently, so I thought it would be a great idea to stay up all night rather than try to sleep for a couple of hours. I managed to stay up, but was almost falling asleep on the bus down to the interview. By the time I arrived I was so tired I felt like my body was moving itself and I was watching a film through my own eyes. I stumbled through the interviewer's questions, and I'm guessing he could tell I was lying about my experience because he flat out told me in the interview that I wasn't an appropriate candidate. Not even a 'We'll call you soon' from this guy. I had to pawn my typewriter to buy clothes for the interview, too. I'll have to buy it back when I get my next welfare check.

Any good news with you?

With all my affection,

Elías.


	12. Letter 12: Carmen to Elías

Letter 12

Carmen Ortega to Elías Ruiz

29th August 2002 (from Pueblo)

Dearest Elías

I'm really sorry I haven't been replying to your letters, and I'm sorry to hear your interview didn't go well.

Things have been really hard here. After the night I told you about when we were up late partying Ana was late to work at the farm and Esteban fired her. Not even a warning, he just fired her on the spot. It was market day so I wasn't on the farm, otherwise I'd have known to call her when she didn't come in. When I got home that afternoon she was sitting in the living room with her head in her hands. She told me Esteban hadn't even let her explain herself. I think he was looking for any excuse to cut down on staff, because production is so low he doesn't really need as many workers as he has.

I tried to comfort Ana but she started screaming at me saying I was a filthy _puta_ who only had the top job on the farm because I was sleeping with Esteban (which isn't true don't worry). I tried not to rise to it because I knew she was upset but she kept going on about what a waste of money my trip to Cádiz was and how we'd be lucky if we can keep our house for another month.

I left without saying a word and I've been staying with my friend Rosa since. I tried to go back to get my mail but Ana wouldn't let me in. She finally opened the door to me today and I took her to the _taberna_ so we could talk. She apologised, but she doesn't know how we're going to pay our rent next month if she doesn't find any work. I'm going to talk to Esteban again tomorrow and see if he'll consider hiring her again.

So, I hope you can understand why I haven't been writing to you recently. As for my phone number, I think getting letters from you is really sweet, so can we just do this for a while, before I can come back to Cádiz?

Good luck with your own job hunt.

With all my affection,

Carmen.


	13. Letter 13: Elías to Carmen

Letter 13

Elías Ruiz to Carmen Ortega

31st August 2002 (from Cádiz)

Dearest Carmen,

I'm so glad you're not annoyed. I was really beginning to think that was the last I was going to hear from you. You're a terribly lovely girl so I certainly wouldn't want that to happen.

I'm very sorry to hear about your trouble at home. I can see why Ana must be upset, does Esteban even have the right to fire her like that? An employer wouldn't get away with that in the city.

Which leads onto my next point. Why don't you just come and stay here for a while? You could find a managerial position somewhere in Cádiz and earn more than enough to help your sister, I'm sure. I'm not proposing or anything so don't freak out, I just think there's a lot we could do to help each other out (I'm talking about your cooking, of course).

Let me know what you think.

With all my affection,

Elías.


	14. Letter 14: Carmen to Elías

Letter 14

Carmen Ortega to Elías Ruiz

1st September 2002 (from Pueblo)

Dearest Elías

The most incredible thing happened the day after I sent my last letter. I was getting ready for work when there was a bang on the door. I opened it to see Don Esteban standing with an excited look on his face. He ushered me outside and I saw a crowd standing around the village square. I followed Esteban to the square to see a man dressed in what looked like medieval-style clothes standing on a big wooden box, standing next to another tiny man also wearing really strange clothes. As I arrived I saw more people heading down the path towards us, and soon it seemed like the entire village had arrived.

When everyone had arrived the taller man began to speak and even the children were quiet, probably expecting a magic show or something. It wasn't until the short man introduced himself that I remembered who he was. His name is Salazar, and he's the castellan of the castle just outside our village. But it's really strange, because I've lived in Pueblo my entire life and the castellans have NEVER been seen in the village before. We don't have any access to the castle and it just kind of sits there, fading into the background. But we are aware that people live there, living luxurious existences while we work below.

So the Castellan told us that he was going to donate a whole load of money to the village to help us out and the guy with him, who he called Lord Saddler, had come to help us with the regeneration of our town. He was wearing what looked like a priest's gown, but he certainly wasn't a Catholic priest. Apparently he's just an eccentric nobleman from Madrid who's interested in national humanitarian projects.

So Salazar went on to explain that his donation would be funding a mining project into a rediscovered cave underneath his castle, and that the project would create hundreds of new jobs in the village. Delegation began immediately, with me keeping my job as co-manager of Esteban's farm, but now supervising a huge team to provide food for the specialist team which Saddler says has arrived to direct the exploration. Esteban has basically become wealthy overnight, and I've been given an enormous pay rise. Ana wasn't given her old job at the farm but was delegated to the mining team instead. At first I wasn't happy with that but Saddler explained to us that, as the caves had already been dug out long ago, all they would be doing is exploring what exactly there is there, with the supervision of Saddler's team. His team will make sure everything is completely safe, and they talked about some technology I'd never even heard of which would make the job easy.

So, your proposal means I'm now spoilt for choice. I would like to stay with you again, but this is an extremely exciting time for my village, and I'm going to have to stay here and make the most of this good luck. I hope you understand.

With all my affection,

Carmen.


	15. Letter 15: Elías to Carmen

Letter 15

Elías Ruiz to Carmen Ortega

3rd September 2002 (from Cádiz)

Wow, that's pretty incredible Carmen. That's the kind of thing you'd expect to see in the national news, but I haven't heard anything about it except from you.

I'm confused, though. If the Castellan is funding the mining project then what is Lord Saddler doing there? And why exactly was the mine abandoned in the first place? What do they expect to find? I'm glad it's not you going down into the mines because I'd hate to think that you're in any danger. Are you sure it's safe for your sister to be going down there? Mining is terrible work, especially for a woman.

I also don't see how you can just trust some stranger, especially one as eccentric as you describe. What experience does his 'specialist team' have exactly?

I am happy for you, but I want to be sure you're not being swindled by some con artist. Also I'm very glad that you're getting a pay rise but I have to admit I was hoping that your situation would give you an excuse to leave Pueblo. In any case, my offer still stands.

With all my affection,

Elías.


End file.
